This invention relates to coin dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to coin dispersing apparatus having a movable coin ejector.
The invention involves an improvement upon the coin dispensing apparatus of the type such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,873 comprising a base having a socket therein adjacent one end of the base constituting its rearward end, a coin ejector at the bottom of the socket movable in a forward direction away from a retracted position for ejecting a coin in the socket, and means for moving the ejector forward to eject the coin and rearward back to its retracted position. The movable coin ejector comprises a ring shaped member having an upstanding projection at the rearward end thereof engageable with the rearward edge of the coin to be ejected for moving the coin forward to eject it. In a subsequent version of this type of prior art dispenser, a head was incorporated on the upper end of the projection so that a portion of the projection would remain above the bottom of the socket and in engagement with the edge of the coin as the ejector moved forward.